starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Репульсор
thumb|220px|Репульсорный двигатель R-60 Репульсорный (репульсационный) двигатель ( ), часто упоминаемый просто как репульсор — антигравитационная технология, которая позволяла транспортным средствам двигаться за счет гравитационного поля планеты. Создание эффективных и недорогих репульсорных двигателей способствовало широкому применению устройств на базе данной этой технологии - от небольших летающих дроидов до огромных звездолётов. Описание right|thumb|220px|Репульсор истребителя T-65 В основе репульсорного двигателя лежало использование субатомных «узлов» пространства-времени, получавшихся на автоматических заводах в окрестностях чёрных дыр. С их помощью двигатель создавал поле, противодействующее гравитации (как естественной — порождаемый небесным телом, так и искусственной), что позволяло оснащённым им машинам парить над землёй; в невесомости, в отсутствии какой-либо массы, от которой надо было отталкиваться, они были бесполезны. Таким образом, репульсорный двигатель был способен работать только внутри гравитационного колодца, «отталкиваясь» от него. Для типичной обитаемой планеты, такой как Альдераан, «антигравитационная область» имела размеры порядка шести планетарных диаметров (75 тыс. километров). Репульсоры расходовали минимальное количество энергии и были достаточно надёжными для использования в течение длительного времени. Они были редко подвержены поломкам, и даже когда мощность репульсорного двигателя падала, объекты все равно продолжали парить над поверхностью. left|thumb|Репульсорная система яхты «Кетанна» Большинство репульсоров работало от термоядерных генераторов. Репульсоры являлись самым распространённым типом антигравитационного двигателя и устанавливались на самые разные технические средства и транспортные средства. Отдельные репульсоры могли быть смонтированы в массивы, кластеры или изготовлены в виде лопастей, на которые размещались катушки гравитационных «узлов». С помощью репульсоров держатся над землёй гравициклы, свупы, лендспидеры, аэроспидеры, а также чудо инженерной мысли - Облачный город (и его аналог Талораан-Сити); репульсорный транспорт может парить на высоте от нескольких сантиметров от поверхности планеты до низких орбит. Звездолёты также оснащались репульсорами для передвижения в атмосфере планеты. Многие модели дроидов для передвижения использовали репульсоры вместо колес или ног, что повышало их проходимость и скорость. thumb|220px|Репульсорный лендспидер-такси Репульсорная технология была настолько широко распространена в галактике, что большинство граждан принимают её как данность. Самые мощные репульсоры могли поднимать машины на низкую орбиту или двигать их со скоростью более 1000 км/ч. На большинстве планетарных транспортных средств или космических кораблях репульсорные двигатели обычно устанавливались на донной части. Массивные звездолеты, наподобие звёздных разрушителей типа «Венатор» или «Победа», осуществляли посадку только с помощью мощного репульсора в «донной» части. Но даже во время нахождения на поверхности планеты этих гигантских звездолётов их посадочные опоры не могли удержать огромный вес корабля без помощи репульсоров. left|thumb|200px|Гигантский репульсор станции «Балансир» Пять планет Кореллианской системы имели на своей поверхности огромные репульсоры. Они были столь мощны, что могли уничтожить крупные боевые корабли в близлежащем космосе, и даже остановить разрушительную огневую мощь станции «Балансир», которая создавала гравитационные воздействия, достаточное для уничтожения звезды. Помимо транспортных средств, репульсоры использовались и для других прикладных задач. Так, верпины на астероидах Роше использовали репульсоры для манипуляций с астероидами. Во времена Юужань-вонгской войны Джайна Соло и Лоубакка вместе с группой учёных на основании данных, полученных при изучении захваченного юужань-вонгского судна «Ксстарр» разработали технологию воспроизведения их гравитационной «сигнатуры» при помощи миниатюрных репульсоров. Используя это, военные Новой Республики научились давать вражеским кораблям ложные цели, атаковать собственные суда, вносить хаос в систему управления. thumb|250px|Репульсорная яхта «[[Кетанна» и скиф]] Самыми популярными изготовителями репульсорных транспортных средств являлись Икас-Адно (Ikas-Adno), занимавшийся гравициклами, изготовитель лендспидеров Мобквет (Mobquet Swoops and Speeders), проектировщик военных репульсорных транспортных средств Аратек (Aratech Repulsor Company) и Убриккианские индустрии (Ubrikkian Industries), которые делают большие прагматичные машины, а также корпорация Бакур (Bakur RepulsorCorp), ГандлеМоторс (GandleMotors), корпорация Мекуун (Mekuun Corporation). Появления *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Star Wars: The Old Republic *Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту *Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой союз *Странствующий рыцарь (роман) *Ученик джедая: Осаждённый храм *Ученик джедая: Битва за правду *Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера *Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель *Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза *Star Wars: Battlefront *Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (детский роман) *Конец игры *Странствия джедая: По следам джедая *Странствия джедая: Ложный мир *Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов *Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (детский роман) *Star Wars: Battlefront II *Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт *Отряд «Омега»: Цели *Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль *Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо *Уязвимая точка (роман) *Медстар II: Джедай-целитель *Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (роман) *Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте *Preemptive Strike *Испытание джедаев *Лабиринт зла *Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов *Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (детский роман) *Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев *Последний из джедаев: Тёмное предзнаменование *Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана *Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов *Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике *Реванш Хана Соло *Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи *Rebellion *Star Wars: Empire at War *Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман) *Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда *Tatooine Manhunt *Strike Force: Shantipole *Battle for the Golden Sun *Starfall *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *Верность *Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates *Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1 *A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9 *Side Trip *Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар *Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая *A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale *Мандалорский доспех (роман) *X-wing: Разбойная эскадpилья *X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья *X-wing: Железный кулак *Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы *Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Потеряшки *Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи *Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осколки Альдераана *Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши *Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев *Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора *Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Возвращение на Орд-Мантелл *Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Беспорядки в Облачном городе *Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе *Retreat from Coruscant *X-wing: Пилоты Адумара *Призрак прошлого *Образ будущего *Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade *Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight *Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1 *Тысячелетний сокол (роман) *Приговор *Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм *Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев *На грани победы I: Завоевание *На грани победы II: Возрождение *Звезда за звездой *Путешествие во тьму *Путь судьбы *Еретик Силы I: Обломки *Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные *Еретик Силы III: Объединение *Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила *Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший *Тёмный улей III: Роевая война * * * * * * * * * }} Источники * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett's Slave I|link=soteKslave1.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Swoop|link=soteKswoop.asp}} * * * * * * * * * * }} Категория:Технологии